Train to Kyoto
by Thoth the Monkey
Summary: Summer 2013. Two girls are going to Kyoto and found out their similarities. OMG finally I wrote a yuri : . I blame Sasameki Koto. Yu x Yu, with Yukari x Mitsuru setback. No lemon, only sisterly love. No hentai, just same-sex affection. Sry 4 grmr tatsuya!


Train to Kyoto

**August 2013**

She was on Twitter. Mitsuru-sempai was touring Belgium and northeastern France. Junpei and Chidori were going to a loligoth expo. Fuuka was getting new hairstyle. She doesn't think she will follow Toriumi-sensei, ever. Junpei said that sensei wrote profanities and spelt like a 14-year old, although he thought she was hilarious. And to think that sensei has married and has had a baby. Then she received a new mail – from her network, advertising new Risette ringback tone. Whatever.

She was on the phone with Chie who was on her lunch break. Chie told her that Naoto-kun is a dull and confusing Criminology instructor. On the other night, though, when she was browsing mixi, she saw this hot cadet profile. His name is Sanada and he does boxing in the academy. So yeah, being an aspiring policewoman is worth it. The train was coming so she said goodbye to Chie.

The train stopped and Yukiko Amagi stepped in. Although it was summer holiday, the train was not packed. Her ticket put her on 2A. The nearest person was a girl about her age, sitting alone on 2D. A cute woman with dyed brunette hair and pink Bebe tank top.

One hour into the trip, Yukiko was sleeping while Yukari Takeba was reading. Then suddenly, Yukari heard Yukiko yelling "PERSONAAA!!" Yukari looked at her instantly, and so did some other passengers. Yukiko jumped and flustered. Then she stood up and bowed to every direction, saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A girl on the back of the car stood up, looking at her. "Maiko! Sit down, don't stare at people!" Her mother whispered sternly.

Yukari put down her book and scooted to the aisle seat. "Excuse me…did you say 'Persona'?" Yukiko Amagi jumped from her seat and laughed, "What? Ahahaha! Noo noo….I was saying 'Persocon!'….I was uhh…dreaming about getting a new PC! Yeah, 'Persocon!' ahahaha…" then she turned away from Yukari.

Yukari said slowly but clearly to her. "Beating Shadows is fun, isn't it?" Yukiko turned her head slowly. "And curing people completely with Diarahan…you wish you can do that beyond the Dark Hour…" she continued. Yukiko stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, I had my Persona too." Yukari assured her. After several seconds of silent, Yukiko scooted to the window seat. Yukari moved to sit beside her. "She was Io…then after I was proud of my father, she became Isis." Yukiko smiled and replied "Mine was Konohana Sakuya…and well, she changed into Amaterasu after I found my love."

"The sakura _kami_ and the sun goddess? What two suitable Personas for you."

Yukiko blushed at the compliment. "Oh no…don't say that…you saw how embarrassing I was…"

They were silent for a while and Yukiko tried to restart the conversation. "Soo…um, did you have your dungeon too?"

"Huh? Dungeon?" Yukari wondered why this girl suddenly talking likes Junpei.

"Yeah uh…you know…the place where the Shadows lurking…and we defeat them while making our way up…"

"Oh, you mean Tartarus?" Yukari felt they were starting to talk on the same channel.

"Tartar? What?" Yukiko frowned. Yukari bit her lower lip. Yukiko laughed uneasily. _I guess I shouldn't ask her about getting into TV._ Suddenly she thought of a topic. She asked where did Yukari board the train and she answered Iwatodai. Yukiko jumped in to talk about her trip to Tatsumi Port Island two years ago.

The conversation flew from there. They talked about Gekkoukan High, its boring principal, and the creepy Edogawa-sensei. They talked about Chihiro Fushimi and Hagakure. Yukiko's description about Kuma reminded Yukari of Aigis. Yukari said she never goes to Club Escapade, and she thought that Yukiko's teacher was such a terrible person for making her staying in the Clamshell Inn. Yukiko was excited to hear that she went to some Yukari's battle sites, although Yukari certainly wants to remember nothing about Shirakawa Blvd.

"Well, I know about Gekkoukan before I went there…when I was in Junior High Gekkoukan's tennis club were staying at my inn in Inaba. One of them is still in touch with me. Do you know Rio Iwasaki?" Yukari replied that she might know her but not too well.

Yukiko then told Yukari about Souji-kun. She proceeded by showing his latest picture with his pup, Koromaru. Yukari gasped – that couldn't be Koro-chan. But the white furs and the look were uncanny. The more Yukiko talked about her boyfriend and leader, the more Yukari remembered Minato-kun. Yukiko saw the reddening of Yukari eyes and asked her what's wrong. Yukari smiled and told her about Minato. After she finished, both women sat back, sharing tears of joy.

They fell in love with a silent but charismatic classmate. The newly transferred boys saved them from Shadow. The boys could use different Personae. They felt jealousy because they saw the boys walking with some other girls from their schools. It took less than six months from first meeting to be in relationship with them. Inside the Shadow world (Tartarus or Midnight Channel), they often disappeared and reappeared suddenly. Finally, they reconciled them with something they hated out of disappointment – Yukari's mother and Yukiko's hometown.

The main difference is how things turn out now. Yukari has lost Minato, who sacrificed himself for humanity. Yukiko is still with Souji, but they are facing unclear future. Souji is in America, while Yukiko's world is still centered on Inaba. Would he return to Japan for real four years later? Can they hold on? Yukiko had gone through one year of long distance relationship between Inaba and Tokyo. Souji did return to Inaba and she visited Tokyo, but now the distance is growing longer. The girls were sharing their tears while holding hands.

"So uh, why are you going to Kyoto?"

"I'm visiting my mother. What about you?"

"I'm going to make study on several inns there, to see how I can improve mine,"

Yukari invited her to stay in her mother's house, but Yukiko said she didn't feel like cancelling her guest house reservation. She agreed, however, for Yukari to become her guide and companion. Turned out her silly antic connected her to someone very similar to her.

Yukari was wiping Yukiko's tears. She reminisced the evening she spent with Mitsuru in their room in Kyoto, after the sunset by the Kamo River and the open air bath. Laughing, holding hands, embracing, before finally kissing. Yukari caressed the slap mark on Mitsuru's cheek and kissed it gently. When she proceeded to kiss Mitsuru's neck, she whispered to not to go further – she wanted to keep her virginity. Yukari said she was too. After all, she was in love with Minato. So they continued making out in the locked room (Aigis on guard outside), all in the name of sisterly love. It only took her one more night to get the proof that men – Minato included – are bastards.

Yukari believes that she is not a lesbian, but she does enjoy deep intimacy with a classy woman. She knows that Minato, the boy he loves, might be gone forever. Her travel into the Abyss of Time has showed that he cannot come back, like her father can't. His plight and deeds have made him irreplaceable. She does not want to exploit Yukiko's loneliness and fear. She wants her to be happy and felt loved.

For a minute or two she was fantasizing to stroll with Yukiko at Eigamura and Kamigamo Shrine, showing her the sunset that captivated Mitsuru, and then spending the Summer Festival together. Maybe even taking her to Takarazuka. She smiled at Yukiko and she smiled back. "We'll travel the road together," Yukari said, holding both of Yukiko's hands. _This could be a start of a beautiful friendship_. _Next week she'll return to Fuji and I'll return to the Bay, but that does not matter now. I won't let go of her for now._


End file.
